Siblings love
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: A story involving addiction, unrequired love, and a few other things. Rated for a list of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rated for drug and alcohol use, language, self-harm, suicidal tendencies, limes/lemons, incest and a few other things I might be forgetting. Please enjoy and strong character bashing.**_

Lincoln sat on his bed in his darkened room, his head down and his back against the wall. He looked towards the door and heard his parents arguing about him and his reckless behavior, "He got kicked out of the store Lynn!" he heard his mother shout and he sighed, "I sent him to the store because he told me he can do the grocery shopping and I was a fool to believe him! He got the entire family banned from ever setting foot in that store again and now I have to drive an extra forty minutes to the next city!"

"I know Rita, I know," Lynn Sr. sighed, "But…there's not much we can say about that. He hasn't excelled in anything. He gives up halfway through everything we put him through and…" Lincoln hissed and slammed the door shut before opening his top drawer and pulled something out before he sat back down on his bed.

The door opened and Luan stepped into the room, "Linc?" she flicked the light on and her eyes widened when she spotted her only brother sitting on the floor, a bottle of dark liquor held tightly in his hand, "Lincoln, where did you get that?"

"Found it," Luan frowned and sat down next to him, "I never understood why adults liked this whiskey stuff, but it makes you feel all warm inside and it completely numbs the pain."

"You…you took that from mom and dad's special cabinet, didn't you?" Lincoln groaned and looked away and Luan frowned, "Lincoln, Luna got in trouble for that. Mom and dad thought she broke into their cabinet and took a bottle,"

"So," Lincoln giggled and shook his head, "Now she knows what it's like to be blamed for something that she didn't do," he struggled to stand on his own two feet and slurred, "You know Luan, mom blames me…she thinks it's my fault that she was banned for the store…when I didn't do anything," he staggered around the room and Luan frowned and held her brother's hand, "I didn't…tell mom because…you guys are my sisters and I love you all, but the very least you could've done…tell mom the truth," Luan hugged him and Lincoln pushed her away, "Hey get off me! I don't need a hug,"

"I think you do, Lincoln," Luan took the bottle from him and put the lid back on tightly, "Why don't we put this away for the night? You look like you can use some rest," Lincoln groaned and Luan placed the bottle on the dresser before looking at her brother, "I'll stay with you tonight. We can't have you drinking anymore," she grabbed him by the hand and led him to the bed and laid down next to him.

She lightly stroked Lincoln's hair and Lincoln hiccupped, "Luan, do you know what I just realized?" Luan looked at him and frowned, "I do nice things for my sisters, like all the time, but when I need help on certain matters…none of them are there."

"Lincoln what are you talking about?"

Lincoln snickered and shook his head, "It's true. When Lucy and Lynn were fighting, Lynn stayed in my room for a week and during that week, she destroyed my room. Why didn't they just use their stupid sister fight protocol," Luan frowned and Lincoln chuckled, "Oh that's right, you don't know about that, do you?"

Luan sighed and shook her head, "No, I don't know. Why don't you tell me what that's about?"

"Well I've only heard of this protocol when my oldest sisters Lori and Leni were fighting. I tried to make things right, it got worse, so I asked Luan and Luna to watch the two for the night and it got worse. Luna and Luan started fighting and soon Lola and Lana, and then all ten of my sisters were at each other's throats."

' _The alcohol must be effecting his brain. He's talking to me about me and the others and he doesn't seem to notice,_ ' she sighed and shook her head, "So…what happened? Did you try to help your sisters again?"

"I kept trying…but it didn't do any good," he hiccupped and sat up, "You see, no matter what I said or did, it just made things worse. And so…so here's where I get the feeling that they don't want me around…I went to my buddy Clyde and I spent the night at his house. When I came home…there was no fighting. I asked what happened and Lisa bluntly said, I left. Basically telling me they don't want me around,"

"You don't know that. Your sisters love you," Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "Are you okay Linc?"

"You're funny, but not as funny as my sister Luan. She's hilarious," he laid back down and sighed, "She's my favorite sister. I can't hold anything against her even if I tried. She always tries to make people laugh…can I tell you a secret?"

"You're pouring your heart out to me, so I guess I can keep a secret,"

"I love Luan," he smiled and Luan's eyes widened, "If we weren't related I'd ask her out…but then again there was the bad luck fiasco…I don't know, maybe I can ignore those feelings…Luan is my sister and there's nothing I can do about it,"

Luan sighed and wrapped an arm around him and held him close, "Your secret is safe with me Linc…but maybe we should get some sleep. You've drank a lot of whiskey and we wouldn't want anything happening to you," Lincoln yawned and nodded before nuzzling closer to her before falling asleep in her arms.

Luan sighed and looked out the window as the pale moonlight shined above them and she held her brother close and fell asleep.

 _ **Okay, if it isn't obvious, this story is going to follow these two. Like I said in the opening AN, this is rated for a list of reasons and who gets bashed and who gets spared will be my choosing. Please do not request this person or that person to be spared as I will find it a waste of time because I already have this written out.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ash Sayin: Thank you. For some reason I have a sick pleasure from watching people suffering. I don't know why.**_

 _ **Red the Pokémon Master: My friend, what did I just get done saying? If she's bashed then I have a reason to bash her. If she's spared then I have a reason to spare her.**_

 _ **King69: Thank you. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the second chapter everyone.**_

Lincoln moaned and opened his eyes as he rubbed his head, "What happened? Why does my head feel like a ton of bricks?" he looked over and his eyes widened when he spotted Luan sleeping next to him. He looked up at his dresser and spotted the bottle of whiskey, "What the hell?" he looked down and began shaking his sister, "Luan…Luan wake up!" Luan moaned and opened her eyes, "Luan…what happened last night? Why does my head hurt?" Luan frowned and sat up, "Luan?"

"Lincoln…you were upset and you were drinking," Luan sighed and shook her head, "I came in to check on you and then you started talking. You said that you do everything for your sisters and that none of your sisters are here for you, you even gave me some good examples of that," she looked up and frowned as tears started to form behind her eyes, "Lincoln…why would you drink like that? Alcohol doesn't make your problems go away, it makes them worse and…"

"Luan…don't lecture me…I'm suffering enough," Luan frowned and Lincoln groaned as he held his head, "My head is killing me," Luan sighed and Lincoln shook his head, "What the hell?"

"It's going to hurt," Lincoln looked up in confusion and Luan wrapped an arm around him, "You were drinking whiskey last night and from the look of the bottle…you drank a lot of whiskey…do you remember anything from last night?"

"Mom and dad talking about me, blaming me for what happened at the store and then I started drinking. After that I'm drawling a blank," Luan frowned and Lincoln looked at his comedy loving sister, "So…did I say anything else while I was intoxicated?" Luan's face lit up and Lincoln arched a brow, "Is everything okay?"

Luan took a deep breath and shook her head, "Lincoln…last night…do you remember saying anything?" Lincoln rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Do you remember anything?"

"Like I said, I remember mom and dad talking about me and then I started drinking. I felt warm and numb at the same time and then that was it," Luan frowned and shook her head, "Luan, what happened last night?"

"Well like I said, you gave me some good examples on how we're never there for you and how you feel like a burden, you said that you didn't care that Luna got in trouble for the missing bottle and that she'll know what it's like to be blame for something she didn't do," Lincoln groaned, crossed his arms and looked away, "Lincoln…your sisters do care about you and…"

"You guys have a real messed up way of showing it," Lincoln groaned and held his head, "Damn…hangover,"

Luan frowned before she stood up and helped Lincoln up. Lincoln looked at her and Luan softly smiled, "C'mon Linc, let's go get some breakfast and try to nurse your hangover," Lincoln groaned and Luan shook her head, "C'mon Lincoln, I got you," she opened the door and the two of them stepped out of the room and walked down the hall.

 _ **Okay, I have to apologize for the length here. My team of advisors wanted a simple moment involving the two the morning after, no yelling, no accusing, just Luan trying to be a supportive big sister. The next chapter will be heavy. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, I want to apologize for the long wait on this story. Like my other Loud House fic, I was hitting a brick wall and I want to try and bring it back. And no, no one can suggest this person or that person to be spared from the rightful wrath, those review can and will go ignored. Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Lincoln walked out of the house and walked down the street. He moaned as he held and shook his head, "Lincoln," he stopped and looked back to see Luan following him, "Why did you walk out like that?"

"Well I need to get some fresh air to help fight this damned hangover," Luan frowned and Lincoln groaned, "What happened last night? Everything's a blur,"

"Well like I said, you said how you do everything for us, but none of us are there for you, you gave some good examples…you know Luna got in trouble for that bottle," Lincoln moaned and looked at his comedian sister in confusion, "Mom and dad thought she was the one who took the bottle from their liquor cabinet and they grounded her."

"Good, I'm not owning up to this," Lincoln sighed and Luan frowned, "This hangover is my punishment, so someone else can get blamed for the bottle,"

Luan bit her lip before Lincoln shook his head and continued to walk away from her and she followed him, "So why are you following me? Are you going to try and convince me to go home and tell mom and dad that I'm the one who took the bottle from them?"

"No…I'm just making sure you don't wander out into traffic and get yourself killed," Lincoln shrugged his shoulders before he continued to walk down the street in silence with his older sister following close behind him.

The two siblings sat down on a bench in the park as the crisp autumn air blew past them. Lincolns sighed and leaned back before closing his eyes. Luan looked at him and frowned before lightly shaking him, "What?"

"A…are you okay, Linc? Are you still with me?"

"If I wasn't, would I be talking to you?" he looked at his sister with a single opened eye and Luan frowned and shook her head, "Then I'm still alive…I'm just very tired."

"Well why don't we go home," Lincoln moaned and shook his head, "You can get some sleep in your room…and I'll stay with you,"

"Why?"

"Because you're my little brother and I want to make sure you're all right," Lincoln moaned and Luan sighed and shook her head, "And I'll make sure the others will let you sleep…I won't tell them or mom and dad about the bottle last night…I won't even hold it against you. I'll take that with me to my grave," Lincoln sighed and nodded before the two of them stood up and walked out of the park.

 _ **Okay, I want to apologize for the length and the wait. I can't believe I was hitting a brick wall after the second chapter, but I'll try to bring this one back too. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
